


Touch

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Maxwell isn’t used to human contact.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this: https://abiggaynerd.tumblr.com/post/178651680549/maxwell-can-be-surprisingly-cute  
> And then I wanted to write a fic about it, so I did

Wilson was a better man than Maxwell. 

He fed Maxwell his own provisions, let him sleep in his camp, let him use his resources. Maxwell would never have been so kind in his situation. 

“You can stay here with me,” Wilson said, “But don’t think this means I forgive you.”

“Fine,” Maxwell said, almost angry in his confusion. 

—

Maxwell had been there a good week, and had been settling in well. Wilson was no longer jumping every time he heard his voice, and he supposed that was progress. 

It was night, and Maxwell sat by the fire, reading the Codex Umbra. Wilson sat near him, weaving traps, occasionally glancing over at Maxwell and looking quickly away when caught. Silly little man. He was probably just unused to having company- human company (if Maxwell could still be called that) and not the company of lobsters made of rock or the pig men, so Maxwell ignored it and continued reading.

A weight on his side made him pause, and he looked over to see Wilson curled up next to him, face alight. 

This was the first gentle touch Maxwell had had since Before.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Wilson mumbled. “I’m still mad.”

“Ah- yes,” Maxwell said, flustered. Wilson looked- well, it was unbecoming of Maxwell to say this, but he looked rather adorable. Maxwell could feel his own face heat up. Wilson nuzzled closer, face in a scowl. 

Maxwell couldn’t seem to read anymore until Wilson left his side. 

—

Maxwell didn’t expect Wilson to agree to work on the portal with him. Last time they had worked together on a portal, it lead Wilson straight to the deaths of hell. But Wilson had accepted enthusiastically- to be fair, Maxwell was pretty sure Wilson would happily slit his own throat in the name of science, but still. 

“I’m still angry at you, though,” Wilson said, as he brought Maxwell gold and boards. 

“Fair enough,” Maxwell said.

—

The portal was a slow build, and they had winter to worry about. Winters in the constant were always below freezing, and though they were well prepared, they shivered in their beefalo hats by the fire.

“I have a blanket,” Wilson said, pulling it out of a chest. It was fluffy and large, and seemed to be made of beefalo fur and catcoon tails. “I only have one, though.”

Maxwell raised his eyebrows. “Shall we draw straws, then?” 

“Don’t be daft,” Wilson snapped. He pulled the blanket over his small frame, and held up a side of the blanket. “Come here, its cold.”

Maxwell felt his face heat up, and he pulled the half of the blanket offered to him around him while staying as far away from Wilson as possible.

Wilson pressed close to Maxwell, pulling the blanket closer around them. His face was red, from the cold or from embarrassment, Maxwell couldn’t tell.

“It’s scientifically proven that it’s a good idea to share body heat in situations like this,” Wilson said. “I’m still angry at you, you know.” 

Maxwell stared at the fire, not answering. 

—

Maxwell had the unfortunate luck of being caught in the darkness without a torch.

The scent of roses filled his nose, and he felt her presence around him. He hadn’t been this close to her since- since before- she hadn’t wanted to come near him after, either because of the permanent light that surrounded his throne or because of him.

“Charlie? It’s- it’s me, Max-“

“Maxwell!”

Maxwell froze as Wilson shouted at him. Wilson pulled him into the light of his torch.

“What were you thinking, you idiot, you know the grue lives in the darkness-“

“Charlie,” Maxwell muttered. “Her name is Charlie.”

Wilson’s face softened. “Maxwell, why were you going into the dark?”

“I just-“ Maxwell swallowed with difficulty. He shook his head. “It’s not important.” 

“Maxwell, you’re crying.” 

Maxwell felt his face. His hand came away wet “So I am.”

“Maxwell...”

“A long time ago, I brought someone here who didn’t deserve to be here.” Maxwell looked up at the starless sky to prevent more tears from falling. “I’ve done it many more times since, haven’t I?”

Maxwell looked down in surprise when Wilson hugged him. 

“I don’t think you deserve to be here either, Maxwell...” 

—

Maxwell was happy enough to be out of that torture chamber not hearing that blasted gramophone play ragtime for an eternity that he could deal with almost any mental blow that came his way. Wilson was different. 

He couldn’t bear to be near spiders or hounds or any of Maxwell’s monsters. He got headaches around evil flowers, and he couldn’t even look at Maxwell’s dark sword without feeling anxious. He couldn’t stand eating rotten food, or being wet.

Maxwell didn’t like these things either, but the difference was he recovered from it. He’d bounce back quickly. Wilson would start muttering and crying, looking around nervously at noises and creatures that weren’t there. 

The worse by far, though, was the night. Wilson started to get nervous in the evenings, knowing night would come soon, and as night dragged on, he slowly lost his mind. Winter had longer nights, too, and that simply made it worse.

“Higgsbury,” Maxwell said, as Wilson pressed close to the firepit, terrified of the dark. “You need to sleep.” 

Wilson glanced at the tent, and shook his head. “I- I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? Go to sleep, you haven’t gotten any rest in days.”

Wilson bit his lip and fidgeted. “I’m scared.” 

Maxwell sighed loudly. “You’ll feel better if you sleep. Go to bed.”

Wilson frowned, starting at the fire. “I’m scared to go to sleep by myself...”

So that was the issue. 

Maxwell resisted the urge to tell Wilson he was acting like a child, as that would cause Wilson to spiral deeper into the abyss. 

“How about this. I’ll sleep with you.”

Wilson’s hands were shaking.

“You will?”

“Sure, pal.”

“And you won’t- you won’t leave, will you? You’ll stay until I wake up?” 

“Sure.”

Wilson considered this for a moment.

“Okay.” 

Maxwell cheered internally at the victory, and led Wilson to the tent. Wilson looked around the tent for potential danger, before lying down and looked up at Maxwell.

“You said you’d stay with me,” Wilson said. “Lie down.” 

Maxwell grumbled, but acquiesced. 

Wilson worried his lip in his teeth. “And you really won’t leave? Promise?” 

Maxwell snorted. “I said I would stay, didn’t I?”

“Ok.” 

Maxwell closed his eyes, but snapped them open as he felt Wilson’s small arms wrap around him, and Wilson’s head bury into his chest. 

“Higgs-?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Wilson said, muffled by Maxwell’s shirt. “I was so lonely before you came.”

Maxwell frowned. “You realize I’m the one who brought you here? Hell, I could just be tricking you again. You’re gullible enough.”

“You’ve changed,” Wilson said. “I don’t think you’re a bad person anymore, Maxwell. I’ve forgiven you.” The arms around Maxwell tightened. “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Wilson fell asleep after that. Maxwell stayed awake for a long, long time. 

—

Charlie tampered with the portal somehow. 

It didn’t surprise Maxwell as much as it could have- when Maxwell had been the ruler, he’d have done the same.

Wilson was upset, but quickly got over it- he liked having the new people around. Wilson might’ve spent most of his life on earth in solitary, but he had been lonely even then. Now he had people who were just as starved to hear someone speak as he was to spout his nonsense. 

He was spending less time with Maxwell.

Which- Maxwell wouldn’t say he was jealous, exactly. He had been king of the world, and Wilson just a lowly pawn- it wasn’t possible for him to be jealous. 

He sat by the fire pouting for completely unrelated reasons. 

“Maxwell,” Wilson said. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Maxwell snapped. 

Wilson grinned. “It looks like you’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking!” 

Wilson grinned wider. “I brought you food, since you forgot to eat.” A plate of meatballs was pushed into his hands.

“I don’t want it.”

“Oh, come on, you big baby,” Wilson said. “Eat.” 

Maxwell glared at Wilson.

“What’s wrong? Are you still upset the portal didn’t work right?”

“...No.”

“Then what? Are you jealous everyone’s spending their time with me and not with you?”

“I’m not jealous!”

“Oh my science, the great Maxwell is jealous!” Wilson laughed. “If you like, I can tell them to spend more time with you, but I’m not sure how effective that’ll be-“

“I’m not jealous of you!” Maxwell snapped. Wilson’s smiled faded.

“Then who...?”

Maxwell stuffed a meatball in his mouth so he didn’t have to speak, but Wilson was still there when he swallowed. 

“...I mean, it’s not surprising you like them more, seeing as how they’ve never kidnapped you...”

Wilson blinked. 

“You’re over here pouting because I’m not spending enough time with you?” He began to laugh again. 

Maxwell scowled and stabbed one of the meatballs with greater force than necessary. “You don’t have to laugh at me.” 

Wilson wiped away a tear. “Oh, I apologize, you’re just being ridiculous!” 

“I think that-“

Wilson interrupted Maxwell with a kiss. Maxwell’s jaw dropped in shock. Wilson smiled. 

“Don’t worry, you’re my favorite.”


End file.
